Love Is Timeless
by demonlrd66
Summary: He promised they would meet in the next life. Is their love strong enough to transcend death? YoukoKuramaxOC FINISHED
1. Risty

Bienvenidos a todos. No, I'm not Spanish, I just felt like using that there. Hi, I'm Demonlrd66 (ya'll can just call me Risty-chan).

I haven't been on for a while now, but I started writing this story and I wanted to put it up.

This is a love story between Youko Kurama and my OC. It's about how love transcends life and death. I like it, so far I have 3 chapters written, I think that might be all unless people want this to keep going.

FYI: I don't own YYH characters. If I did, I wouldn't be on this site.

Enjoy.  


* * *

"It's too hard, I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can. Just relax your mind."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Relax!"

"No! I can't do it! No!"

--

Risty sat bolt upright in bed and looked around her. Everything was as it should be. Her band posters hung on the walls, her books of various subjects were resting on shelves or in piles on the floor. Everything glowed green, lit by the display of her alarm clock, sitting on the bedside table. The perfect red roses resting in a frosted glass vase on her desk across the room were the only things uncorrupted by the green light.

Risty ran her fingers through her short black hair, wiped sleep from her icy-blue eyes, and put her feet on the floor. It was only four-thirty, but she couldn't sleep for fear of the dream. Actually, it was more or a memory.

--

She clenched her fists, screaming with pain. She knew she had to relax to transfer her soul, but death was so close.

"It's too hard," she gasped. "I can't do it."

Her hands flew to the gaping wound in her chest, trying to hold in the blood. She could feel the movement of her heart as it pushed her precious life away.

"Yes, you can. Just relax your mind," the silver-haired kitsune told her.

He was as near death as she, yet he sat up and grasped her hands, urging her to try. Her broken body filled with warmth at his touch. Her heart beat faster, draining her life. Gasping for air, she tried to drive her spirit out before death claimed it.

"I can't!" she cried, feeling her strength drain away with every beat of her heart.

"Yes you can!" he argued, brushing back her blood-soaked hair. "Relax!"

Her body failed her. She could feel her heart beat erratically, giving up.

"No! I can't!" she cried, panicked. She would die before she could complete the transfer. "No!"

Her spirit broke free of her body as he felt her heart stop. She'd made it in time. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid down beside her. Pulling her body against his chest, he whispered, "I will find you in the next life" and allowed his soul to leave his body.

--

Risty dug her nails into her arms as she cried. Blood rolled gently down her skin, but she paid it no attention. She had loved him more than anything. He had been her world. Why hadn't he kept his promise?

"Youko," she sobbed, "where are you?"

* * *

There ya go, please comment. It will make me very happy and I will post more. Gracias.


	2. Kurama

Hey all. Thanks to everyone who checked this out. You made me really happy ) Now, onto the next chapter!!  


* * *

Kurama awoke in a haze. It was only four-thirty. He didn't have to wake up for school until seven. The strange dream had come back. It was obviously one of his old memories, but it was driving him insane. During school, he often found himself thinking about the strange girl from his dream. A beautiful neko, her piercing blue eyes, darkened by pain, haunted even his waking mind. He could tell he had loved her once. The feeling was so strong, he often found himself falling in love with the strange cat girl.

While his mother slept, Kurama decided to search for the neko's reincarnation. He spent the morning looking at class pictures from neighboring high schools, searching for those blue eyes. At seven-thirty, when his mother woke up, he had searched five high schools. He assumed he would feel something when he saw her, but nothing had happened all morning.

"I promised to find her, and I will."

--

Risty groaned as she stood before her new school. She didn't want to change schools. She had been happy at Ouran High. An administrator was stalking across the lawn towards her, so she hurried inside.

Kurama looked up as his classroom door opened. His heart stopped as he met the gaze of those perfect blue eyes.

Risty smiled as she looked at her new class. Her heart raced when she saw the boy in the front row. His hair was red, not silver, and his golden eyes had turned green, but it was him. She could sense his power. All she wanted was to throw herself into his arms, but she knew the roles they must play. Strangers, class mates, humans.

She bowed, introduced herself, and took her seat. As she passed his desk, Kurama reached out his hand and discreetly touched her arm. Their hearts beat in time for a fraction of a second; they remembered each other.  


* * *

Thanks for stopping by, sorry this was so short! What will happen now that Youko and Risty have found each other?? Look for Chapter 3 coming soon!!

Reviews make me happy! Please, please, please!!


	3. Together

Risty left school that first day walking on air. Youko had kept his promise. They had found each other. She laid down under a tree, thinking. What would happen now? True, they had found each other, but would they be together?

After all, they were different people now. She wasn't Risty the cat-demon, famed assassin of Demon World anymore, she was Miori Kadaguchi, Japanese high-school student. And he wasn't Youko Kurama, fox-demon, infamous thief, he was perfect student Shuichi Minamino. They were leading completely different lives. What would happen now?

"Maybe it would've been better if I thought he'd forgotten me…" Risty whispered to herself.

"Who's forgotten you?" a soft voice asked from behind her. Risty looked up and met his deep green eyes. She blushed, sat up, and looked away.

"I was just thinking aloud."

"Ah," he whispered, sitting beside her.

She felt her heart race at his closeness and her breath caught in her throat. It had been easy to control herself in the classroom. The other people, playing the roles of normal high-school students, how different he looked from his old form, it all made it so easy to forget her burning desires.

Now he was right beside her and there was no one else around. She could sense his aura. His movements, his speech, even his scent, it all reminded her of who he actually was. Not fellow classmate Shuichi Minamino, no, not even close. He was Youko. He was a fox-demon. A thief. A lover. A friend. He was Youko. And he was _her_ Youko.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she finally whispered.

"I promised to find you," he whispered back. "Have I ever broken a promise?"

Risty turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his chest. "No," she sighed and listened to the unsteady beat of his heart.

Kurama took a deep breath, trying to control his racing heart as he pulled Risty closer to him. Seeing her in the classroom had unlocked a tidal wave of old memories. Now he realized why he had kept them locked away, they were all so powerful. If he had remembered all of this before, he wouldn't have been able to go through every day pretending to be human. He would have been running through all of Japan, all of the Living World, trying to find her.

"Risty." He breathed the name, savoring the way it tasted on his lips. It felt like an eternity since he'd heard it. He tightened his arms around her, an eternity since he'd held her. He gently ran his hand down her arm, an eternity since he'd felt the smoothness of her skin. He brushed her hair with his lips. Her taste, her scent, her everything, it was all the same, yet it felt so much stronger after going so long without her memory.

Risty purred feeling Kurama's arms around her. All she wanted was to stay there for eternity. But her rational side, the part of her that was human, knew they couldn't stay there. They were under a tree outside the school gate, hardly a private place.

Kurama's human rationale took over at the same time Risty's did. "We should go," he whispered against her hair.

"Youko," she whispered, just to hear the name again.

"No," he corrected her, "it's Kurama now."

She reluctantly pulled away and looked at him. "Kurama." Standing, she took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Come on."


	4. Memories & Forever

Wow... I didn't expect so many people to like this story so much... I never intended it to go on very long, so I'm sorry to inform that this will be the last chapter of 'Love is Timeless'.

Thank you for your support, please feel free to read my other stories. The 'My Story' saga is also a drama/romance for those of you enjoyed this.

Enjoy the final chapter of 'Love is Timeless'.

* * *

_Youko Kurama stood silently in the tree, watching the intruder. A neko with tawny ears and a long tail tread barefoot through the underbrush. Occasionally, her light brown pants would get caught on a thorn or a tree branch would scratch her exposed arms, but she made no noise. Her tight, sleeveless shirt matched her pants and both were tight enough that nothing was left to the imagination. Every now and then she would look up into the tree tops and Youko would catch the glow of her blue eyes, but she never saw him._

_All in all, she was absolutely beautiful. Youko shook his head, it was a shame she had to die._

--

_"Why should I tell you anything?" she purred, the torch-light bouncing off her bared fangs._

_"Just kill her,Youko," an ugly demon called from the edge of the light. "We all know she was sent to kill you."_

_"Shut-up, idiot!" another demon growled. "How long's it been since we had a woman round here? And you wanna go killin' her!"_

_"Silence."_

_The arguing demon band fell silent at the command of their leader: the infamous Youko Kurama._

_"You will tell me your name and your business," he ordered, staring into the neko's perfect blue eyes._

_"Why should I tell you anything?" she repeated slowly._

_Youko screamed in rage and grabbed the girl by the throat, throwing her her across the clearing where she landed on the ground and didn't move._

--

_"I apologize for my behavior earlier." Youko lifted the pot from the fire and poured more tea into his guest's cup. "We all knew you were after my life, if I hadn't treated you that way, well, I would have had to kill them all."_

_The neko laughed and sipped her tea. "I understand. But what will happen when they find out you let me live?"_

_"Oh, I only used this crew for one heist. I'll leave them tonight." He gestured to the corner of the cave where three bags of gold sat. "I'll just pick it up and leave in the middle of the night."_

_"Rob the robbers. You truly are the Demon World's greatest thief and liar."_

_Youko drank his tea. "Yes, well I feel at a slight disadvantage at the moment. You see, you know so much about me, yet I don't even know your name."_

_She laughed again and drank some more tea, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. 'Oh get over it,' she told herself. "I'm Risty."_

_Youko rose and took her hand across the fire, lightly kissing her fingertips._

_"An honor, Risty, Demon World's greatest assassin and tracker." He took his seat again. "I would be honored if you would leave with me tonight."_

--

_Risty sighed and rubbed her head against Youko's bare chest. They laid together near a small stream, the dying fire casting a pale glow over the trees. Youko wrapped his arms tighter around her, enjoying the feel of her skin._

_"Promise me you'll never be gone that long again," he begged, kissing her hair. "I can't stand you being away so long."_

_"I don't like it either, love," she replied, brushing her lips against his throat, "but I have a job same as you do."_

_"Retire."_

_"What?" she looked up into his eyes._

_"Retire. Stop killing people," he paused, "and stay with me."_

_"Why don't you retire and stay with me?" she argued._

_"Because I can't be with you when you work." He kissed her and gently pulled her head back to his chest. "But you can be with me. Forever."_

_"Forever?" she asked skeptically. "You promise?"_

_"I swear to you, we will be together forever."_

--

Risty turned and locked the door to her small apartment as Kurama looked around. He ran his hand over the kitchen counter and the back of the sofa, trying to see the Risty he remembered in this setting. He imagined her sitting on the sofa reading a book or walking around the kitchen in underwear like she used to on those rare occasions when she decided to cook.

While Kurama was absorbed with his thoughts and memories, Risty snuck up behind him and locked her arms around his waist, rubbing her head against his shoulder. Laughing, he gently unlocked her arms and turned to face her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long minute, until they could no longer hold themselves back. Relief rushed over her as she released everything she'd been holding in all these years. Electricity pulsed through them as all the old love and passion came rushing back.

Though neither of them wanted to, they eventually had to stop to breathe.

"You can be with me. Forever," he told her, gasping for air.

"Forever," she agreed. After-all, she had proof now. Not even death could stand between them. "You promise?"

"I swear to you," he began, pulling her towards the door he assumed led to her room, "we will be together forever."

-Forever Never Ends-


End file.
